Tris' Initiates
by ThatOneChick'98
Summary: What if the Erudite hadn't attacked Abnegation and had taken a more subtle route? ? After two years of working, dating, getting married, and helping initiates not lose their sanity, Tris is in for the ride of her life. Between several Divergents transferring to Dauntless, Jeanine trying to imprison her parents, and a baby on the way, Tris has a lot to do.
1. Chapter 1

Tris' Initiates

**Au Note: What if the Erudite hadn't attacked Abnegation and had taken a more subtle route? What if Tris had chosen a job specifically so she could stop as much mayhem as possible? After two years of working, dating, getting married, and helping initiates not lose their sanity, Tris is in for the ride of her life. Between several Divergents transferring to Dauntless, Jeanine trying to imprison her parents, and a baby on the way, Tris has a lot to do.**

He had a smile on his face when she told him. That was how she knew he thought they were ready for this, but she wasn't so sure. Were they ready for this big of a leap? She didn't know, but when she saw his face…she felt sure.

Tris smiled at the daydream. Pretty soon she wouldn't be able to do that. She would be far too busy. Her hand went down to her enlarged stomach. Very busy. She looked down at the stack of papers in front of her and thought of the initiates coming later that day. Very busy indeed.

A knock on the door disrupted her thoughts. Normally, people didn't knock on other people's doors, but everyone seemed to see Tris as an exception to that rule. "Come in." she called, not caring to open up the door like she usually did.

"Didn't feel like hobbling over?" Christina asked, walking towards her desk.

"I can't wait for the day Will knocks you up. Then I'll be making penguin jokes about you."

"Whoa, feeling Dauntless today, Tris?"

"It's initiation day, everyone feels Dauntless."

Christina's smile melted slightly, "You know Tris…you might want to take it easy this year. Leave initiation to people who don't have a stressful job and aren't pregnant."

"No. I have mentored the transfers for two years now. Four says most of the transfers over the years wouldn't even get in if I hadn't looked out for them." Mentoring was the term that everyone gave to what Tris did. During initiation Tris would support the transfers, encouraging them, helping them through problems, (making sure the divergents didn't get killed). The suicide rate had dropped to nothing and Tris had felt very proud of that.

"I'm fine," Tris told Christina, "And, anyways, some of the transfers usually help me while I'm helping them.

Christina leaned forward toward her best friend, "You don't have to keep doing this for Al. You can stop."

"I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for them."

"You don't even know them."

"But I will."

Will entered the office before Christina could say anything else, "Ladies, they've just boarded the trains."

"Help me up."


	2. Chapter 2

Tris' Initiates Ch 2

**Disclaimer: Although I forgot to put it in the first chapter, I don't own any of these characters. Veronica Roth had the awesome opportunity to write down their stories**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

For some reason Tris loved listening to the screams, grunts, or shrieks that came from the initiates as they fell. She tried to figure out who they were, their personality, and whether or not they were divergent or not.

Usually she stood next to Tobias waiting for them all, but standing up too long killed her ankles these days. A Dauntless man had found her a seat and had brought it to her. She had thanked him and he had smiled shyly at her. Everyone was like that nowadays.

"Alright," Tris heard Tobias' voice and realized she had zoned out during the jumps. All the initiates were already here, "Dauntless-born go with Lace, transfers stay here."

The Dauntless-born filed out, some of them waving to Tris, and she came to stand a little bit behind Tobias. He needed the spotlight right now, not her.

"I'm Four, yes, like the number," Tobias looked behind the transfers to Christina, who had her mouth open, about to ask the question Tobias had just answered. It was all a joke to her, "I'll be your instructor for your initiation. It will be hard. It will be grueling. Get over it.

"Meet your golden ticket to surviving initiation. This is Tris. She's probably the nicest person you'll meet here. She usually works in the crime investigation unit of Dauntless. The head hancho there. She decides which cases are worth our time. Despite how extensive her job is she always helps with you transfers."

"He'd bite your head off if I didn't. Your welcome."

"That's true," Tobias said nodding his head, "She intereferes for you all. I feel like kicking you out she keeps me from it, unless I have a good reason that is. You are failing she tries to help. You feel suicidal, she's your girl.

"Now, let me tell you something about this woman. I don't care how good you think you are, how pregnant you think she is, she could beat your butt in ten minutes flat. And she'd do it with a smile on her face and a 'are you okay, honey' on her lips.

"Although, she won't need to do that. You see, Tris is somewhat of a treasure among the Dauntless. She keeps the suicide rate down and she's so kind you can't help but love her. You touch her the wrong way. We even think you're talking to her in a mean way, you won't be thrown out of Dauntless, we'll just kill you."

"Four." Tris said sternly. He looked back at her and she shook her head at him.

"May I ask a question?" a girl in the back asked. She was wearing black and white and Tris was reminded of Christina.

"No," Tobias said the same time Tris said, "Yes."

"Oh, um…" the girl looked confused as to which person she should listen to, "How many months are you?"

Eight and a half months, Tris thought, "Enough to feel like I'm going to pop." Tobias and Tris had already decided to keep their private life as private as possible. This seemed like the place to start.

"You didn't have to make up all those things to make them afraid of me," she said, just barely keeping up with Tobias as they walked, "I can take care of myself."

Her voice was quiet, but Tris knew he heard her. "Who said I made them up?"

Tris stopped for a second Tobias kept walking, "I did."

Tobias turned back and smiled at her. Then his instructor face came on, and he was no longer Tobias. He was Four. "This is the Pitt. Over there is the Chasm. This is where you will shop, work, meet people, and hang out. The Chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. One step too close, one drink too many, one dare that sends you over the edge will kill you. Every once in a while someone commits suicide here. Most of the time they were transfers unable to take initiation. Not very often anymore. Give you one guess why."

Everyone seemed to take a step closer to Tris, "Next stop," Four continued, "Dinner."

They filed into the cafeteria and Tris and Tobias went to sit with their usual friends. They were sitting at a longer table because they knew the transfers would like to have the choice to sit by Tris, that is, if they could look past the fact that she was sitting next to Four. Most of them ignored him.

"Were you a transfer?" an Erudite kid asked.

"Yes."

"How old are you?" a Candor girl continued.

"Twenty."

"Are you married?"

"Yes, that would be why I'm pregnant."

"Who's your husband?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll see him around."

Tobias' knee rubbed against hers. Around indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris' Initiates Ch 3

**AU Notes: So, I haven't been keeping up with this fanfiction. I'm a junior at a really hard school so I can't really keep up. SORRY EVERYONE WANTS ME AND I CAN'T KEEP UP!**

**Here's y'all's chapter, enjoy!**

Ch 3

"We thought we'd start you off today by showing you where Tris' office is. Most likely, you all will be spending a lot of time here. Actually, we recommend it."

"I like it. It's homey." an Abnegation girl said.

"It's got a desk and three chairs," one of the Candor kids told her.

"Maybe that's why I like it," she said with a grin.

Five Candors, six Erudite, two Amity, and three Abnegation had come to Dauntless. Tris was determined to make sure they all survived.

She couldn't stay with them all the time, she had to work, and the evidence of it was standing right outside her door when they arrived.

"Tris, we need to talk," Jeanine said.

"We always need to talk, don't we?" Tris asked, "Who are you accusing of abusing their child now? Me? I hope you realize that he or she hasn't been born yet."

"I'm sure that you wouldn't, but we have a situation on our hands."

"Yes," Tris said, throwing the newspaper down on her desk and sitting down, all too aware that the initiates were still standing by the door, "An 'epidemic of corruption and abuse' if I'm not mistaken."

"The leaked information to the Candor newspaper is regrettable to say the least, but it should not effect if these children get a case or not," Jeanine said, putting a folder of children profiles on Tris' desk, "All transfers from the Abnegation faction. We'd like to have you check them out for signs of abuse."

"Let's go, guys," Tobias said, hustling the initiates out of the room and down the hall. The Abnegation transfers were hesitant to leave.

"And I don't suppose those children who just left are in that file?"

"Of course they are."

Tris sat back in her chair, "I'll have all the Erudite transfers checked for signs of abuse."

"What? That's ridiculous! Why would you check them?"

"Why would I check the Abnegation?"

"Because they left!"

"And that's reason to suspect them of abuse?"

Jeanine leaned over the desk, "You of all people should want to check them. After the abuse your husband went through. Did you know that if a child is abused when they grow up and have children they are more likely to abuse theirs?"

"...Get the fuck out of my office."

"How are they doing?" Tris said at lunch.

"Guns are typically what they want to get their hands on. THey usually take it pretty well. Had no trouble."

"What about the Amity?"

"Jacob went right for it. Susan...she took a while. Picked it up after I told her that she probably wouldn't use it if she scored high. Now it seems she's determined."

"Great motivation tool you got there."

He smiled at me, "How was Jeanine today?"

"So much fun, we had tea and cookies."

"What'd she want this time?"

"She wanted me to open a case on the Abnegation transfers to see if they were abused. She knows I would have to make the investigation public. She also knows that the Dauntless transfers get beat up prety bad the first week."

"She could say that the bruises were from before initiation. Erudite would run the tests anyway."

Tris was silent for a long time, looking at the man before her. Tobias looked back and tried to read her, "Should I send the Abnegation transfers to you before they get beat up?"

"No. Send them all. We should have them checked up on anyway. In fact, I think I'm going to have every child have a surprise check up. NO child at any age should be abused. We need to take precautions against it."

"Aren't your officers worn thin as it is?"

"Well, yes, but...it needs to be stopped."

"Because abusers make abusers, right?"

Tris stopped and looked at him for a second, then she leaned forward and whispered, "Tobias, I know you would never hurt our kid, but some people...some people would do that to their kids and those kids deserve justice and a better home."

"Okay," he said, taking a sip from his drink, "What about the initiates? They already have a better home. Why do they need to be checked?"

"Those parents still need to pay. I can heighten the age limit if you want. Have your father...?"

"No. Keep it as it is."

"Okay, I have a lot of work to do. Have all the initiates at the infirmary at one. We'll move down by age. Tell everyone it's just a check up. We'll out a police officer and a doctor in each room."

"Will do."

Tris left as fast as her stomach would allow her to. Needless to say, she had a lot of work to do?"

"Every child?" it seemed to be the question that every faction was asking when she called them.

"By the end of today. Have a doctor check them for multiple scrapes or bruises that seem out of the ordinary."

"Why are we doing this?"

"It's just a mandatory checkup we're supposed to do every ten years."

"I haven't heard of it."

"You're not supposed to until the time comes."

"Well...alright."

"Thank you for not questioning the police department," Tris said hanging up.

"Whoa, girl! Calm down. THe phone didn't do anything to you, it was the person on the other line," Christina said, chuckling.

"You'd think that when the police call and tell you to do something a person would say, "Gee, I better listen to this person. She must have a reason for all of this' but NO!"

"Well, all of the initiates have been through."

"Any Abnegation kids?"

"No. An Erudite and an Amity."

"An Amity?"

"Yeah, I was down there when she was checked out. She started crying. Apparently it was her boyfriend who did it to her. WHen she refused to have sex with him he held her at gunpoint and beat her. She tried not to make a big show out of it. It didn't work."

"Geez. The other kid?"

"Wouldn't say. I figured you could get it out of him."

"But he's an Erudite?"

"Yes."

"Jeanine's going to flip her shit," Tris said with a smile, "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone, but...damn. I wonder what the other factions will come up with."

"What I'm wondering is how you're going to manage all these cases."

"Overtime, I guess."

"No overtime. Absolutely not. Take care of your kid before you take care of others."

"I'll do both, I am Superwoman."

Tobias knocked on her door, he didn't need to speak, she knew why he was here.

"Bring in the girl first"

Christina bowed out of the room as a tearstreaked girl sat down in the chair across the desk from her, "Lucy, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to ask you some questions that are going to be hard to answer. Are you okay with that? Do you need a water or some-"

"Just get it over with."

Tris was astonished, but she did as she was told, "Who did this?"

"Boyfriend."

"Name?"

"Alex."

"Did anyone know that the abuse was going on?"

"I don't know. IF anyone knew it was probably his friends, he told them everything."

"Was there a weapon he used to do this?"

"A gun."

"How'd he get the gun? Amity don't like weapons."

"He did. He used to tell me that you could never be sure when you would want one. None of his friends told because he made it clear that them tekking wouldn't be kind."

"Where would we find the gun?"

"In his closet, under a pile of clothes."

"Do you want a case against him?"

"No."

"It would be bad if we didn't get him now. He could do this to someone else in the future."

"...I want to be in it as little as possible."

"If we find you DNA on the gun, we won't need you for a lot of it."

"Okay. May I leave?"

"...Sure...Lucy!" I called as she reached the door, "Even if you score low, I'll make sure that you get a job that you don't need a gun for."

She looked like she was going to cry, "Thank you."

Now, it was time for the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, Xavier. How are you?"

"Not good."

"Why?"

"Because you all just made me take off my clothes in front of someone."

"In front of a doctor. I don't really think that counts."

"Yeah, well...it does, okay?"

"Okay, sure. That's fine. And I apologize that you had to go through that, but let's talk about what they found there."

"They found nothing."

Tris looked down at the paper they had given me, "It says you have bruises all over your body and two broken ribs."

"And? I fell, okay?"

I leaned forward, "No one said you didn't."

"Well...I'm in the police department after being checked by the doctor. It's easy to deduce that you all thought it was abuse."

(Slight TRIGGER WARNING, actually I don't know but better safe than sorry"I could have brought you here because of the slits on your wristes."

"That's in the past. I'm over it."

Tris looked back over the paper, "you must have fallen a lot, and in the same place. It says here that there were layers upon layers of bruises."

"That's right. I always fell."

"But, you haven't fallen here yet."

"Yet."

"Yet," Tris confirmed. It was important that he thought she was on his side, "But, it's all over you torso, which is a very weird and awkward place to fall without getting major bruises everywhere else, and you would have tried to catch yourself so there would have to be a lot of bruises on your arms to make up for the ones on your stomach. In short, your story doesn't add up with the evidence. Do you know what that's called in the police department?"

"A weak case," he answered automatically.

"A weak case," Tris confirmed.

Xavier was stuck, and both people in the room new it, "Who did it?"

"Parents," Xavier whispered.

"We're going to bring them in, okay? You don't have to see them if you don't want to, but they are going to be questioned."

"Okay," he said, getting up to leave.

"Xavier? Thank you, that was very brave of you."

He nodded, looking a little more pleased, before leaving.

Dauntless turned out to be a pretty safe place. It seemed like everyone there knew how much the bruises hurt, how much the abuse would hurt and hadn't wished it on anyone. Only five other kids were found with anything other than the occasional scrapes and bruises, and their parents were quickly put into a holding cell and the kids were sent off to live with relatives or friends.

Naturally, Amity was even safer, and only one, Susan's boyfriend, was put in jail.

Abnegation had a total of two, and Candor fifteen.

Erudite had a whomping fourteen.

"This is ridiculous," Jeanine said, pacing.

"It doesn't matter if those scientists are 'important' to you. They are not above the law."

"You shouldn't have even checked my faction, not without my express permission."

Tris had made sure that Jeanine's second was the one to manage the going ons when it came to the checks. But she wasn't going to tell Jeanine that.

"My apologies, I didn't know I had to ask you if I could do my job."

Jeanine huffed, but Tris ignored it, "Look, you wanted Abnegation searched and the parents put on trial. Now they are. Yay! You're a hero! And now all of the people in all of our factions are safe. Yay! Go us!"

"And now my faction is suffering under the loss of twenty eight essential staff."

"Then you should take further steps to ensuring the safety of the children in your faction. I have to leave, have a good day."

"This is almost fun. It's depressing for the kids, but kicking Erudite in the ass sure makes it a lot more enjoyable," Christina said, looking at the papers in her hands.

"Yes, it is. Chris? Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything you need."

"I need the best lawyer in Candor."

Christina thought for a moment, "I'll make some calls and pull in some favors."

"Thank you."

"No allnighters," Tobias said, coming into Tris' office.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she said, "And some strong arms to carry me home. Come. Come."

Tobias smile before picking her up in his arms and going towards their apartment. Christina smiled at them as they left, and they quietly said goodbye.

"How were the kids today?" Tris asked.

"First day of fighting. The Erudite quickly picked up on the technique and it took a little longer for every one else to get the hang of it, but that's normal. I think we may have some pretty good fighters on our hands, though."

"Really, that's always good."

Tobias smiled at her, "Yeah, that means I don't have to spend as much time training then and more with my wife."

"I'm sure she'll love that."

"I'm sure she will."

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms and, the next day, Tris brought some of her work into their training room with her. She sat on one of the tables and watched them fight while doing paperwork.

"I don't really think you need that clipboard, Tris," one of the Candor girls said while pinching a punching bag.

"What do you mean, Shira?"

"Well, you could probably use your stomach as a desk."

Tris smiled, "I suppose it is big enough, isn't it?"

"What are you even doing?"

"Filling out paperwork on the abuse cases."

"Oh, the breach of our security and privacy among factions?"

Tris looked up, "What?"

Shira shrugged, "Look, it was a bad joke, okay? You're supposed to laugh at bad jokes."

"I don't see how it's a joke."

Shira looked at Tris for a long second, before reaching into her back pocket and pulling out today's newspaper, "Jeanine gave an official statement yesterday night about it. It's front page."

Tris read the article before slowly saying, "Shiiirraaaa?"

"Yeesssss," the girl said, copying Tris' tone of voice.

"Help me down please."

The next day, Jeanine stormed into Tris' office and threw that days paper on her desk. This was the third day that week that she had come in unannounced, "Your audacity!"

Tris looked at the woman in the seat in front of her desk, who was sobbing because she had just learned her father was dead. Tris hated delivering this kind of news, especially when someone was so rude as to interrupt in the middle of it.

"Jeanine, you are not welcome here, get out." She said, not trying to startle the women.

"No."

Tris looked up at her, "Your rudeness is more unbelievable than my audacity, please leave."

"You can not publicly put those figures out."

"Just like you can not publicly state your disapproval of what I do, especially when what I am doing is perfectly legal. Now leave or I will call security."

Jeanine shrieked before stomping out of Tris' office, leaving the headline on the desk: "Erudite Abuse Rates Nearly DOUBLE ALL OTHER FACTIONS COMBINED!"

Yes, Tris was happy. Tris was very, very, exceedingly happy.


End file.
